gakuenbabysittersfandomcom-20200213-history
Inomata Maria
Inomata Maria is a high school student at Morinomiya Academy and the highest achieving in the Advanced Class. Appearance She is slim and of average height for her age. She has straight black hair in the manga, and dark navy blue hair in the anime which is generally opened more towards the left side of her face. She has dark colored eyes and normally keeps a cold expression but quickly tears up or turns red when emotional—in line with her tsundere personality. Personality She has a harsh personality and low tolerance for those who come to school for reasons besides studying, which distances her from the other students. The children think she is scary at first, but after seeing her cry and apologise to them, they take a liking to her. She tries hard in everything she does, be it studying, club activities or playing with the children. Although she is devoted to her studies and does not initially try to get along with her classmates, she feels the strain of being alone and becomes more eager to make friends—being noticeably happy when she first shares contact details with new friends (only having her parents' info before). She is quick to flip between being cold or angry to upset or embarrassed, often related to her awkwardness with social situations. History Inomata first appears when the daycare children follow Ryuuichi through the school and publicly scolds him for it. She sees Shizuka carrying some folders and shares the weight. The teacher asks a favour of her, asking Inomata to take her son's lunch to the daycare. Inomata walks in to hear Ryuuichi trying to comfort a despondent Kotarou by telling him that he has "no reason" to be upset by her comments, but she argues that the reason is obvious—it is due to Ryuuichi's own negligence. Usaida, after reading a message from Shizuka, claims to have taken ill and forces Hayato to take him to the nurse's office. Usaida leaves Inomata and Ryuuichi responsible for the children in his absence, not giving Inomata a chance to complain. When Ryuuichi tells her he is fine to care for the children on his own, Inomata refuses the way out, saying she will not be so irresponsible and ignore something asked of her. When the children refuse to approach her, Inomata offers to hold Midori for Ryuuichi, but responds to his surprise by shouting and denying to want to do so willing. She accidentally makes Midori cry and the children attack her, with Taka calling her a "baddie". Asking who he is calling a baddie, she accidentally scares them into submission and they cower behind a table. Ryuuichi tries to make the children apologise, but tells him not to bother, especially since he is in a worse and more "pitiful" situation. When Ryuuichi tells her she is mistaken and he is happy, she starts throwing toys at him and shouting, admitting how her own situation is more pitiful—with the children latching onto him and her fellow students hating her because all she can do is study. She cries openly but is comforted by the children who cry in sympathy. She holds them close and exhausts herself crying, accidentally falling asleep with the children and waking after they already have, at lunch. When she wakes, Inomata shouts her complaints about skipping lessons needlessly while Ryuuichi apologises, telling her she would not wake up.Gakuen Babysitters, chapter 2 After repeatedly meeting Ryuuichi, it becomes clear that she has developed a crush on him (though she does not know it), even going so far as to try to make him Valentine's chocolates. It is through their mutual affection for Ryuuichi that Ushimaru and herself become friends. Ushimaru later introducing Inomata to her other friends over New Year's. When the daycare children (along with Ryuuichi and Hayato) invite her to play in the snow and she goes (to the shock of her mother), she accidentally brings along fellow advanced class student Tomoya, who had saved her from falling over into the snow and calls the Nezu siblings to play as well. Ryuuichi invites Ushimaru too and Usaida shows up carrying Midori, then asks Inomata if she has ever made a snowman before, saying she gives off a "vibe" that she has not. Inomata says she did once in elementary school, but admits to having done it alone, inspiring everyone to build their own snowmen for her. The ridiculousness of everyone's creations makes her laugh, but she questions Usaida's opinion that the one she helped make is equally weird. Ushimaru encourages her to send a picture to their friends and she is characteristically baffled by their response, not understanding the shorthand for laughter and kaomoji.Gakuen Babysitters, chapter 61 A secret nobody knows is that she murdered 6 women and 18 men and 7 cats and 2 dogs. And her next target is Kotaro. Trivia * Her first name is revealed when Ushimaru refers to her as "Maria-chan".Gakuen Babysitters, chapter 34 * She is very particular about the temperature of her baths * Ino from her name, Inomata, is a reference to Inoshishi, meaning "wild boar" ** In chapter 21, Kirin stuck a wild boar sticker on her skirt''Gakuen Babysitters'', chapter 21 * She is voiced by Akesaka Satomi in the anime. References Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:Cooking Club Category:Student Category:Advanced Class Category:Inomata Family Category:Characters